Missing
by The hazel-eyed bookworm
Summary: After his departure, his life took a twist for the better. He didn't want anything else. And then that letter came, and vicious game of mutual killing, the motives hanging up on him. Can he do it, can he stand another thing missing? Or will despair finally consume him? (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

_Please, please forgive me,_

_B__ut I won't be home again.  
>I know what you do to yourself,<br>I breathe deep and cry out,  
>"Isn't something missing?<br>Isn't someone missing me?"_

* * *

><p>He was running. Always running.<p>

Being on the move had kept him safe for as long as he could remember. If he was moving, nothing could catch him.

If he was running, he couldn't be hurt.

His natural self-preservation instincts had been honed by his classmates mostly. Being chased around the streets had become the prominent memory of his childhood. His father had contributed occasionally within the confines of his house of course, but in those instances he had soon learnt that it was actually better not to run. The pain in the short run had always been easier to take than the consequences of running.

But soon his parents wouldn't be here anymore. Or at least, he wasn't going to be with his parents.

The seven year old brushed messy brown hair out of his eyes and picked up the battered school bag he was carrying. He turned slowly from his position in the cold, dark street, his dimmed blue eyes finally resting on the outside of the house that should've been his home from the moment he was born.

He had never been welcome there; always ignored, always on the fringes of family life but never part of it. It had never been home, and now, it would never have the chance to be.

He was sick of being forced to take every word spat at him in anger; every slap, kick or punch. He was sick of being scared to walk around every street corner, half-expecting to get beaten up by his classmates.

He was sick of being scared to go home.

He was leaving, carrying every battered thing he owned in an old school bag that he had stolen. His own had been second-hand, equally battered, and stolen from him on his first day of primary school, never to be replaced.

He wouldn't miss school, nor would he miss the constant bullying he suffered there. He definitely wouldn't miss living there.

And what was worse, he wouldn't be missed either.

He closed his eyes, and slowly turned to the darkened street, his expression showing no doubt, no regret and no fear.

Wherever he ended up, it had to be better than the life he was leaving behind.

Without looking back, he opened his eyes and walked quickly down the street, picking up the pace gradually until his battered body was flying through the darkness as fast as his legs would take him.

He was running.

This time, he wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, we've got a problem. My other SYOC, 'Running from despair' was somehow deleted after a virus took up my computer...along with the info of the characters, and the scenes I had planned. O-kay, things always happen for a reason, and I could always improve my writing, so, I guess I'll just start the SYOC all over again. Sorry guys!<strong>

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

SHSL Title:

Gender: (Male/Female/Gay/Transvestite/Transgender)

Age:

Birthday:

Height: (Please use centimeters [cm] as I cannot comprehend the concept of feet)

Weight: (Please use kilograms [kg])

Looks and Distinguishable Features: (Hair color, eye color, skin complexion, peculiar hair style)

Fashion Style: (You may give the general idea of his/her outfits and/or specific examples.)

Personality:

Manner of Speech: (This will be a huge help in writing dialogue. You may write examples of their quotes and/or describe the way they talk. Do they speak nicely, condescending or stoic? How wide is their vocabulary?)

Likes & Dislikes:

Background: (Family, education, traumatic experiences, home life, hobbies?)

Talents/skills: (The abilities your character possesses that allowed him/her to receive the title of SHSL)

Emotional State: (What does your character think about? How does he/she react to frustrating emotions, to success or to embarrassment? What is important in their lives?)

Behavior: (How does your character behave, move, respond?)

Human Interaction: (How do others react your character, to what they say and do? Do others see them the same way? Does the character see himself/herself in the same way? Does he/she have a lot of friends? Enemies?)

Most Unusual Characteristics:

Life Perspective: (How does your character see life differently from most other people?)

Distinguishable Factors: (How is your character different from others similar to him/her?)

First Impressions: (What would someone who meets your character for the first time be most likely to notice- or least likely to notice?)

_POSSIBLE MOTIVES: If you wish for your character to be a culprit, make sure to fill this out creatively! If your character is a survivor or a victim, you can make them small._

Mental Stability: (Is your character sane? Does he/she have mental disorders like Komaeda? A Split personality like Fukawa? An incredible low self-esteem like Tsumiki? Any superiority or inferiority complexes? And any other complex disorder [behavioral, psychological, anti-social] Be creative. The world of psychology is vast and deep. But with the help of Google and Wikipedia, I'm sure you can find some crazy syndrome for your character.)

Worst Moment in Life: (The most embarrassing, emotionally scarring and tragic event in their lives. Publicly humiliated? Raped? Ostracized? Abused? Bullied? Don't hold back.)

Absolute Fear: (A despair-inducing nightmare that they themselves should be the only ones to know of)

Most Important Thing in Life: (Something he/she values more than his/ her life. The happiness of his/her friends? The last gift from his/her deceased loved one? A faithful doll or pet? A soul mate? A parent? A best friend? A mere object? Hope? Despair?)

Most Abominable Thing in Life:

Dark Secret: (Something that your character swore to never tell anyone in his/her life. This can be shameful, embarrassing or downright despicable)

_GAME ROLE:_

Position in a school trial:

Player Category: (Culprit, Victim or Survivor? Not everyone can be a survivor, so please do not restrict yourself to the third choice. There is no definite number of survivors yet.)

Possible Execution: (Required, even for those who aren't culprits. You don't have to be too cruel. Just give me an idea for how they should atone for their sin of murder.)

Possible Love Interest: (_OPTIONAL_. Describe to me a person who your character may like. I may find a character for he/she to have a crush on.)

Most Badass/Deep Quote Possible:

* * *

><p><strong>Eight girls and seven boys, please. See ya!<strong>


	2. List so far

**FULL CAST LIST**

**BOYS 8/8**

**Kasai Ichijó**

**Masashi Hayabusa**

**Hide Ryuuga**

**Yukisuma Kisato**

**Liam Troulliefou**

**Tetsuo Yamashita**

**Sebastian Tanner**

**Isao Mizushima**

**GIRLS 8/8**

**Yui Harukaze**

**Kaoru Nagase**

**Yuki Izuna**

**Kumiko Taichibana**

**Kaede Ikari**

**Snip**

**Kazumi Okazaki**

**Andrómeda Polaris**


	3. Move-in Day

**Right now, the boys will have their momento to shine, but don't worry, the girls will be coming soon!**

**Move-in Day**

* * *

><p>Today, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A train stopped on the station to let their passengers get off.<p>

It was a long way from their home to here. That was for sure. But Tanken couldn't find too much to complain about—the train ride went by quickly and the scenic drive was incredible. Plus, he had to keep his little brother company. Tanken was excited to reach their destination, but he knew Kasai only felt anxious.

He smiled as he looked to the boy. Kasai had fallen asleep as soon as they had settled behind some bags of grain in one of the wagons. The poor kid must've been exhausted from all the agitation and emotional and physical strain. A few days ago, he had gotten a letter of acceptance from a place called Kibougamine. It said that, if he chose to attend the school, he would have the title of Super High School Level Thief. Not exactly what he was hoping for, but he'd have to conform.

So they had to go and manage to steal some better clothes, school supplies, everything his little brother might need (It hadn't been difficult—the acceptance letter had done wonders in Kasai's confidence—). Still, Tanken was already making plans to try to live there. He wouldn't leave his brother there, completely unprotected.

Tanken scuffled towards the sliding door of the wagon and peeked through the gaps of between two of the planks. Hearing the conversations of the employees of the train made him realize they were in the right place. They needed to get out of there quick, before somebody started to unload.

"Hey little one, we gotta go." Kasai opened bleary eyes and smiled at him. Tanken and Kasai took their luggage and Tanken slowly slid the door open. There was no one in sight. He hopped out of the wagon, put the luggage down and helped Kasai get down.

Kasai let his first sigh of relief as they walked closer to the school. They hadn't been caught yet. Everything was according to the plan.

"Look!" his big brother gasped suddenly, pointing straight ahead, "There it is!"

Ahead on the road, towering concrete walls were rising up to greet them. The walls had to be at least twelve feet tall with barbed wire along the top. It looked out of place among the wilderness. Behind were the brick buildings of the rebuilt Hope's Peak.

Kasai felt apprehension. This school would help him to make something of himself, not just a little snake among all the thieves, he might even be able to help his brother. But, between this and that was a long way to go.

But as they drew closer to the school, Kasai felt mildly disturbed by the sight of the walls surrounding it. "Why do you think they built that?" he questioned, wracking his brain for some sort of explanation.

"I'm sure it's to protect the students. The world hasn't been the safest place as of late, even without us causing havoc…"

Kasai frowned. This was true. Whisperings of terrorism had been present when some of the guys gossiped about—apparently some radical idea had started.

"Oh, but don't you worry about anything, okay? You just focus on your education and look for me if you need something."

They stopped at the school gate. A sign directed families to speak into a nearby intercom. Tanken quickly approached it as the child that was his family looked around for some sign of other people.

"Name?" A childish voice blared over the intercom.

"Um…Ichijó." Tanken said, casting a wide-eyed glance at his brother.

"Thank you!" The voice returned.

A machine spat out a card into Tanken's hands. He took the ID card and handed it to Kasai, musing, "That's one hell of a machine they've got there! I guess it cuts down on paying real people, huh?"

As they walked, Kasai observed his newly acquired ID card, which was a marvel of technology all in itself. It came with a little touchpad with all of his information. As he pressed it, a message popped up, warning him not to lose this. It was the only thing that could get him into his dorm as well as his room. He also needed photo ID if he wanted to get into certain places, such as the dining commons. Lending cards to other students was prohibited.

"Way better than an IPhone, isn't it?" Tanken asked him.

"You didn't even let me play with it." Kasai whined, uncharacteristically so as he hadn't complained when it had happened.

"We didn't have the charger, so you know we have to sell it by pieces." Tanken sighed, getting tired of his black hair falling in front of his eyes and quickly tying it into a ponytail

"Speaking of other students, where is everyone?"

As they walked, the brothers passed nary a single soul. Only when they reached the dorms on the northern side did they finally spot other cars, unloading baggage. A few students dragging suitcases stopped and curiously looked their way.

Kasai closed his eyes and pretended they weren't there. He still had deeply ingrained one rule: Don't attract any attention. He supposed it would wear off with time, he thought as he looked at his surroundings.

There were two dorm buildings and a dining commons, with a grassy quad in between. Basketball courts and a volleyball net were right next to the tiny parking lot.

"Not too many people here, are there?" Tanken frowned, putting down his part of Kasai's luggage.

"Well…the rest of the students probably won't arrive for a few more days. The freshmen just had to come early for their orientation tomorrow." Kasai was suddenly very anxious. He didn't want to be left behind. He didn't even know his roommate.

But he sucked up his courage and entered his assigned dorm—the other one was locked, most likely for upperclassmen who would arrive on Sunday. Freshmen girls were on the second floor of this dorm, boys on the first. Kasai's room happened to be right by the staircase.

On the door were two little pictures that had been cut out of colored construction paper. One was a little green scaly picture (Kasai smiled at that) and read, Kasai on it. The other was the name of his roommate, Sebastian, inside of a gun.

Sliding the ID card into the slot, the door to his new home unlocked. The brothers stepped inside. They were instantly pleased with their surroundings.

The common room was bigger than they expected with two ornate armchairs in front of a widescreen TV. Bright lighting and white carpet floors gave the room a nice atmosphere. Directly across from the entrance was the bathroom, which was sparkling clean with two sinks, a shower, a bath, and a toilet inside a stall.

There were two more rooms branching off the main one—his and his roommate's. They would share the common area and the bathroom, but each had their own separate quarters that could only be accessed by their key cards.

Once everything had been transported upstairs, it was time to say goodbye. Tanken took his time to say goodbye, telling him how much he would miss him and remarking that Kasai would see him in the weekends. And then he was gone. He was finally on him own.

Kasai stepped into his room and looked at the wide space in wonderment. He could fill this room with anything he wanted. Over the course of the next week, he could decorate it and make it his.

Suddenly, a noise reached his ears. Who he supposed to be his future roommate was exiting his room. He had black straight hair and, strangely, violet-colored eyes. Kasai was startled when he noticed his height. He had thought the 'freshmen' would be people of his age. This boy seemed to be 17. Hesitantly, he stepped out. "Hi."

The boy whipped around and looked at him, his expression not showing any emotion. "Hello." He greeted, reaching out a hand. "I'm Judge. Super High School Level Justicier." Kasai raised an eyebrow, was this guy wanting to be on a nickname-basis? Okay, he could do that too.

"Culebra. Super High School Level Thief." Kasai responded quietly, shaking his hand. "I think I have heard about you. Hope we can get along."

A small widening of his eyes betrayed the man. Kasai wasn't quite what he had expected. He could tell at first glance that he was very much younger than him. Brown shaggy hair, big blue eyes, he seemed more like a child than a thief. Only the slightly torn clothes gave away something. "Um…If I can ask, aren't you too young to be a freshman?" Judge wondered, looking intently at his roommate.

"Well, aren't you a little too old?" Kasai retorted. He didn't answer.

All in all, Kasai thought while unpacking, he was glad the introductions stayed there. He wasn't one to talk a lot to strangers…and it seemed neither was Judge. To his disgust, his brother had taken the liberty to add three things into one of his bags. One of them was the silver pendant he had given him last night, for that, he was grateful.

"What the—" Kasai had mused, before realization dawned on him. "_Tank!_" It seemed that Tanken hadn't gotten over the small prank Kasai had pulled on him, for he hadn't only managed to hide Nico (his old teddy bear) among his clothes, he had the nerve of actually putting that as well.

Inside, wrapped inside his favorite dark hoodie, complete with a note of 'Just in case'.

Tanken had hidden a package of _condoms_.

Thankfully, right now he was distracted while scribbling words into his little black notebook, with a hand unconsciously clutching at the grey teddy bear. All his attention was directed to the part of his story. He won-

"…ai…"

Wondered why he had-

"..asai…"

Hadn't been chosen by his writing skills, that's what he really wanted to…

"Kasai!" the shout made him whip his head so suddenly it was a wonder it didn't hurt. "Gah! Judge what the hell!" he asked as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"I've been calling you for ten minutes." The Justicier answered, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sorry," Kasai grinned sheepishly. "I tend to write a lot when I'm stressed, and usually I get carried away…" If Judge found strange that a thief had writing for a hobby, he didn't voice it.

"And, of course, high school is overwhelming." Judge said.

"It is! The last time I went to school I was seven! What if I fail my classes? What if I'm like the first person to ever flunk out of Hope's Peak? The expectations are so high!"

"You'll be fine. Hope's Peak chose you, after all."

"But I don't even like my talent," Kasai said, "I always wanted to be a writer, but it's not like I could choose my strengths. What will my brother say if I fail? He's always worked so hard to take care of me and here I am, about to ruin everything…!"

Judge realized it was strange his parents hadn't come to see him off. But right now, comforting Kasai was the appropriate thing to do.

"Don't worry. It's a chance at a new life…you should take advantage of it."

Kasai seemed to brighten a little. "You're right," he decided, "I'm so sorry for burdening you with this as soon as we met."

"It's all right. About why I wanted to see you…what do you say we go meet some of our dormmates?" Judge said awkwardly.

Kasai flinched slightly at the suggestion. On second thought…this would be a great time to get to know his peers. Redirecting his attention to Judge, he followed his gaze to whatever had caused him to raise an eyebrow. He groaned inwardly when he realized he was still clutching at Nico.

"This isn't what it looks like." Kasai hurriedly said. "It's a prank my big bro pulled on me…this was the first thing I stole, really…" another eyebrow joined in. "I-I was seven, I didn't have my priorities straight!" He flustered before throwing Nico inside, which landed on his bed. "Shall we get going?

The two of them set off down the hall for the nearest room. They sighed inwardly and prepared themselves to meet new people.

Judging from the pictures on the next door, this suite contained a Super High School Level Fencer and perhaps a swimmer. A little dolphin read "Isao," and a sword read, "Masashi." Just on the other side of the door, the two boys could hear a The Black Vipers song blasting at full volume.

Judge knocked the door and the music came to an abrupt halt. Now they were able to hear muffled shouts that quickly decreased in volume. After an awkward pause, Kasai was about to ask his roommate to move along when the door opened. A guy with blonde hair and brown eyes greeted them with a smile. He was wearing what Kasai supposed was a blue business suit.

Kasai eyed the boy in front of him with a more than just a little scrutiny. He looked like some kind of bishonen pretty boy, almost stereotypically so.

"Thank God, I was going deaf here…" the boy said. "I am Masashi Hayabusa, and I am known around the country as the best professional sword fencer. So it should come as no surprise to you, that I go by the title of Super High School Level Fencer."

_ 'Wow...this guy seems really pretentious.' _Kasai thought to himself.

"We're Judge and Culebra, SHSL Justicier and Thief."

"I heard tell that a master thief would be joining the school, but you broke all...expectations, of what I thought they would look like." Masashi gave Kasai a quick look-over, and chuckled to himself with a small head shake. Kasai wondered if that 'expectations' comment wasn't meant to be taken positively. Just then, the music started full volume again.

"Excuse me for a sec." Masashi told them and he walked back to his dorm. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ISAO, I'M TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION HERE!" The music came to a stop. Again.

"I guess those two don't get along, do they?" Judge mused.

"That's a cute little intro you'd there. Did you make it up yourself?" a friendly voice was heard from inside.

"What, do you think I stole it?" Masashi's voice was heard.

"What? No-"

"My, my, so quick to judge. I thought talking with you would be fun. As it turns out, beauty truly is only skin deep." Masashi suddenly returned. "Sorry about that. Isao and I have some troubles getting along."

"Okay, we were going to meet everyone in the floor. Wanna come?" Kasai asked, somewhat annoyed that he was the one doing all the talk. Had Judge suddenly gone mute?

"Nah, busy settling in, but tell me when you go to the girls' rooms." _I won't comment on that, I won't, I won't… _Kasai silently chanted.

"I'm sure everyone is busy trying to settle in. Do you think Isao would be interested in coming?" Judge asked distantly.

"Umm…" Masashi paused, looking uncertain, "No, I don't think he would."

"Can we meet him?" Kasai asked, wanting to get the introductions over with.

Masashi grimaced. "Sure…" he slowly retreated back into the room to knock on Isao's door. The two other boys followed him in, taking in all the sights.

Kasai popped his head into the bathroom, but it was lacking decorations and looked exactly like theirs. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Ugh, something stinks in here. I don't think the janitors did a very good job of cleaning."

"I don't smell anything," Masashi mumbled. "Isao, you in there?" He knocked again, but there was no response. _Fine, stay in there._ He grumbled inwardly, stepping away.

Suddenly, Isao's door opened and he stepped out with a big smile. Isao was a tanned guy with navy hair slicked back and bright emerald eyes. He was wearing filp flops and sunglasses, accompanied with swimming shorts and a colorful, tropical Hawaiian shirt. Completing the clothing was a pair of swimming goggles on his forehead and a whistle around his neck.

"Mornin', guys! How's it goin'?" The tanned guy—apparently Masashi's roommate—boomed, roughly seizing Kasai's hands and shaking enthusiastically. He then proceeded to do the same to Judge, laughing all the while. Kasai prayed that none of his bones were broken. "Name's Isao Mizushima, SHSL Lifeguard! I'm ultra hyped to meet ya!"

"H-Hello." Kasai said, wincing at the pain on his hands. "We're Kasai and Judge, SHSL Thief and Justicier."

"Isao here has terrible taste in music." Masashi sighed, rubbing his temples and groaning. "It gives me a headache just listening to one of those awful compositions..."

"Hey, man! Don't go trash-talking the Black Vipers! One of 'em's even supposed to be attendin' Hope's Peak with us, ya know? Besides, their music's better than that boring stuff you listen to!"

"Well, I'd rather not whittle away at my hearing while I'm still young." Masashi countered bitterly.

Kasai and Judge could only stand there awkwardly as the two roommates bickered. Finally, Kasai broke in and invited Isao to come meet everyone with them. Unsurprisingly, he accepted their offer.

"See you!" Masashi said in a chipper voice, flashing a pleasant smile over his shoulder, "It was nice meeting you!"

"Likewise." Kasai concluded as the door shut behind them.

"Masashi and I disagree with our musical tastes, but hey, he's kinda nice." Isao said thoughtfully as their party of three continued down the hall.

Judge's gaze darkened. "Not everyone is who they seem, you know."

Kasai regarded this thought, decided Judge had a point, and made a quick note of this in his notebook. Isao had already run ahead to peer at the next room down the hall. The first nameplate had two faces, one happy and one sad, which read 'Hide'. The other was a tea cup and said 'Yukimura'.

"Hide…" Isao muttered, eyeing the plate. "And Seek?" he asked to no one in particular. Kasai shook his head. _No. Just no._

Just when Isao was going to knock, the door flung open and another boy appeared. He had white shoulder-length hair and bangs surrounding his forest green eyes. He was wearing a dark green jacket over a white shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"Hide?" Isao probed. The boy smiled.

"No, my name is Yukimura Kisato. You can call me Yuki for short. I'm the SHSL Butler." Isao took his cue to introduce everyone.

"Nice to meet you all. Hide is currently unpacking…" that didn't stop the other boy from showing up right at that moment.

Yuki, don't you know it's rude to gossip," the dark haired boy playfully poked the Bulter's cheek. He had neat black hair with longish bangs and wore what seemed to be a school uniform of some sort.

"My apologizes, Hide," Yukimura gestured to Kasai and the others. "It seems you have a few fans curious about you,"

"Actually we were just wondering why your name was so weird," Isao called out. Kasai elbowed in hopes of shutting the lifeguard up.

"Haha, well can't blame you," Hide sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose my parents were drunk when they named me,"

"Wait a second," Isao stated as though putting two and two together. "Actor symbols... Weird first name... are you Hide Ryuuga by any chance? The guy who was in Hangman and The Crow's Last Song?"

"Yep! Good to see I'm not entirely old news," Hide held out his hand. "I'm Hide Ryuuga, SHSL Actor, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance,"

Tentatively Kasai shook it.

"Um... I'm Culebra, SHSL Thief. Those two are Isao, SHSL Lifeguard and Judge SHSL Justicier," For a split second Kasai thought Hide's grin turned predatory but he quickly shook it off. "We still have one more room, so do you want to come with us?"

"That's very kind of you to offer but Hide still has to clean up," The butler pulled Hide by the ear. "And I have to make sure he doesn't slack off, it was a pleasure meeting you all,"

The butler waved goodbye and pulled Hide back into the room. The three guys made their way to the last occupied room. The nameplates had 'Tetsuo' and 'Liam' on it. A flame and a little brown palette with spots of color respectively. A black-haired, brown-eyed boy with a birthmark on the mouth who was nothing short of huge answered them. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and sneakers.

Upon seeing him, Kasai took a step back. _Dear God._

Before either of the group could utter anything, the giant had started to speak. "Well… I'm Tetsuo Yamashita, SHSL Firefighter…" what was becoming routine, Isao took it upon himself to introduce the group.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Liam's in here…well, at least I think it's him this time…"

"What?" Judge asked, but was interrupted by Liam coming into the room. He was a black-haired man with a goatee and was wearing an artist apron. Kasai noticed he had a gold earring on his left ear.

"Hey there. I'm Liam-Liam Pierre Francis Lafayette Trouillefou-the art prodigy. Uh...I'm not good at much else aside from that..." _Wh- Poor guy, what were his parents thinking? _Kasai thought while Isao introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you all. I think I should warn you before they come out and start causing trouble...again." he sounded resigned.

"They? Who is they?" Judge asked just as Liam had an eye twitch.

"…Oh, God, not again…" Tetsuo sighed. "Now, please don't freak out…"

"Why would be freaked out?" Isao asked. "Hey, Liam, you okay?"

"Good heavens, boy! Don't address me by that repulsive name! I am none other than William Goodman, the SHSL Actoooor!" Kasai had been rendered completely speechless, Judge didn't alter his expression, while Tetsuo and Isao tried to handle the situation.

"You just told me you were Liam, the SHSL Art Prodigy." Isao said, confused. "I don't think Hide would be pleased, ya know?"

"No, no! I shan't hear of it! Begone from my sight, foul knave! Off with you before it's off with your head!" Liam kept saying.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kasai asked Judge, looking horrified.

"I would say it's a case of MPD. Multiple Personality Disorder." He clarified seeing Kasai's questioning look. "It's…having more than one people in one body."

"That kind of thing exists?" Kasai asked in a tensed tone. His question got answered as they saw Liam with that eye twitch again.

"God, not this again. Yo, Trouillefou-san. You okay?" a concerned Isao asked. At Liam's confused expression, he added. "You started saying strange stuff. You said you weren't yourself and that you were William or something." The explanation that followed left Kasai's head swimming. Not two people, but SIX!

"Hey!" Isao declared, interrupting the reunion, "So who's up for coming with us to meet the girls on the floor above?"

"I don't mind." Liam said.

"I suppose unpacking can wait." Masashi came out of the room, running a hand through his hair, "Girls are more important."

As Kasai was trying to wrap his mind around the issue of Liam, the other boys moved on without him. He hurriedly gathered his things and rushed off after them, stammering, "W-Wait! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, what do you think so far? I want reviews please, and tell me if your character was or wasn't IC! If you want to suggest any pairings as well, I won't mind...to cut it short, any suggestions ae greatly appreciated!<strong>

**H. E. B.**


	4. A Feast for the students

**I did it. I don't know how, but I finally did it. I felt real bad that the girls hadn't had a momento yet, so I spent all day writing this (raining all day, my friends) It's 1:55 in the morning and I'm supposed to be asleep...enjoy this!**

**A Feast For The Students**

* * *

><p>"You sure they're in their room?" Judge asked. The boys had been knocking for the past ten minutes and nobody had appeared yet.<p>

"I'm sure either Yui or Kaoru are in here. Unpacking takes a long time, especially for girls." Kasai answered as he continued knocking on the door that had 'Kaoru' inside of a speech bubble and 'Yui' inside of a pillow. After some more knocking, a girl answered. She was a white-haired girl with emerald eyes, and was currently wearing an old red sweater and a pair of trousers. Her hair was disheveled and she was rubbing her eyes.

"Hmm what?" she asked with a yawn.

"Oh dear, you were sleeping?" Isao asked, before promptly smack Kasai in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" _How was I supposed to know?_

"It's alright…I had to meet you sooner or later…" she said tiredly. "I'm Yui Harukaze…SHSL Dreamer…" Isao hurriedly introduced everyone.

"We won't keep you here, Yui. Doux rêves." Liam bid farewell as they moved onto the next room.

"…Thanks…" they heard.

"She was rather cute, don't ya think?" Isao asked, before stopping to see the symbols of the next door. A pencil that read 'Yuki' and telescope that read 'Andrómeda'.

* * *

><p>"So, Kaoru, how's your roommate?" Andrómeda asked her as they walked across her dorm. Kaoru wasn't the kind of girl Andrómeda would like very much. The sixteen-year-old girl was wearing blue knee-high platform boots with magenta laces, a V-neck black shirt emblazoned with her band logo of a snake digging its fangs into a bloodied heart, a worn short sleeved jean jacket, jeans shredded around the knee area, and earrings in the shape of curled up snakes. Add that to her amber eyes and blue hair, and Andrómeda didn't like her very much.<p>

"Yui is…special." Kaoru sighed. "She's the SHSL Dreamer. She didn't want to come 'cause she felt 'sleepy'. Meh, when she awakes she'll notice what she missed. How's yours, dollface?"

Andrómeda blinked. "You're talking too fast."

"Sorry."

"Yuki's unpacking now. She's really nice." A smile formed on her face. As if right on cue, Yuki appeared.

The thirteen-year-old girls resembled each other with their black hair, but this is where the similarities ended, Yuki had long, curly hair, Andrómeda had it short and choppy. While Yuki had brown eyes, Andrómeda had them blue. Yuki was wearing a knee-long green skirt and a blue jacket, and Andrómeda was wearing a black jacket with a picture of the Earth on the back and a grey skirt.

"Andy, did you finish unpacking? Oh, and who are you?" the SHSL Artist asked Kaoru. Just at that moment there was a knock on the door. Kaoru and Yuki both went to see who it was.

"Hello," Isao beat Masashi to it. "You must be Yuki, the artist."

The girl's smile immediately disappeared. "Gods, no!" she sounded almost insulted. "Why would you say that?

"...I just assumed from your hair..."

"I'm Kaoru Nagase, SHSL Rhetor, also known as the Queen Cobra." She introduced herself. Isao immediately went into fanboy mode, greeting her the same way he had with Kasai and Judge. "Oh God, Kaoru, I'm Isao Mizushima, SHSL Lifeguard! I'm a fan of your music! Can I have your autograph?" The other boys stared at Isao as Kaoru, surprised and pleased, signed him his goggles. "Oh, and these are my friends!"

_We're not friends_, Masashi thought silently, bowing at the woman (and girls) in the room. Andy could feel the color rushing to her face. She looked at Yui and saw that her, too, was eyeing Masashi. If they'd been older, they'd have considered Masashi a total looker.

"Weren't the Black Vipers infamous for making delinquent rates soar?" Kasai heard Judge mutter.

"So you owe your success to Kaoru, hmm?" Masashi asked Kasai.

"For the record, I never listened to that band." Kasai answered annoyed. "And you're?" he asked looking at Andrómeda and Yuki, who had just arrived.

"We're Andy Polaris, SHSL Astronomer, and Yuki Izuna, SHSL Cartoonist." Yuki answered. Kasai was nothing short of ecstatic when he realized he wasn't the youngest there. And they weren't ugly by any means…he decided to take a risk and flirt a little –he just hoped Tanken's advice would be useful here.

"A pleasure. My name's Kasai Ichijó, also known as the Prince of Thieves," he said with a glance at Kaoru. "…And the first thing I wanna steal is one of your hearts." He finished with a grin.

Andy had blushed red, while Yuki's eyes had gone very wide.

"Why… you…you…"

Kasai gave her a grin.

"You MAN!" she laughed, while even Judge looked at him in shock.

"Aren't you too young to flirt like that?" Kaoru asked, looking at Kasai. "How old are you, sweetheart? Ten? Eight?" Andy couldn't help but think he was rather cute when he frowned up at her.

"You told me the same. It wasn't funny." Andy said curtly, before everyone minus Kasai introduced themselves.

"We were going to see everyone in the floor, wanna come?" Isao asked. Andy declined politely while Kaoru said she had to wake up Yui to help her unpack, but Yuki agreed to go with them.

"Wanting a trio, huh?" Masashi asked Kasai as they walked up to the next door.

"Wha-? I was joking!" Kasai defended as they walked up to other room, one which had a wand which said 'Kaede' and a party hat which said 'Snip'. _Snip? What's with this school and the weird names?_

A girl answered the door after Masashi pounded on it.

"Yes?" the girl answered. She had medium length brown hair put in two braids and wore a red and black stripped t-shirt, a longish black hoodie, ripped up jeans and old sneakers. She held a patchy old stuffed rabbit and green eyes.

"Hey, are you Snip?" Isao asked.

The girl shook her head.

"No, Kaede is afraid Snip hasn't arrived yet," The girl lightly shrugged. "Perhaps she was hit by a bus before she arrived."

"I guess y'all are trying to confuse me somehow…" Isao grumbled before he noticed the other part of the sentence.

"...A bus?" Masashi meekly responded. The girl turned her somewhat threatening gaze to Liam, who flinched slightly in turn.

"It seems plausible," The brunette put her hand on her chin as though deep in thought. "It would be a pity though, Kaede heard that blood and guts are a pain to remove off the roadside. And even if they somehow do manage, Kaede doubts the family would want an open casket funeral."

"Uhuh…" Liam replied, uncertain how to respond to the strange child.

"So I guess you're Kaede, right?" Masashi asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"How rude of Kaede, she forgot to introduce herself!" Kaede politely bowed. "Kaede Ikari SHSL Magician, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance,"

"Your that magician prodigy right?" Kasai spoke up, Kaede returned her gaze back to him. "The Japanese Houdini or something,"

The girl seemed to light up at the comment and enthusiastically nodded her head.

"Yes, are you a fan of Kaede's work?" Kaede's intimating aura completely disappeared replaced with a cheerful one. She seemed like a puppy looking for praise, Kasai had to resist chuckling at the girl's blithe.

"Not really but my brother mentioned your work once or twice," Kasai politely held out his hand. "I'm Kasai Ichijo, the SHSL Thief and they are..." Kasai looked around only to realize the other boys were gone. "Gone apparently,"

"Can Kaede call you Sai?" Kaede questioned. He blinked.

"I actually go by another nick…"

"She's calling you that anyway," She cheerfully responded. Beside him, Yuki stifled a giggle.

"I'm Yuki Izuma, SHSL Cartoonist. Can you show me a magic trick?" she asked excitedly. Kaede grinned and took some cards out of her pocket.

"Okay than, pick a card," She said. Yuki reached for the one on the left, only for Kaede to shake her head.

"No, not that one," Rolling her eyes, she reached for the one on the right. Only for Kaede to shake her head again.

"Nope," Losing his patience Yuki reached for the center card.

"N-"

With an annoyed sigh, the SHSL Cartoonist grabbed the card from the center and it caught on fire. "Ow!" As she let out an incredible stream of curses, she threw the card to the ground and began to stamp on it in order to stop the flames.

"Don't say Kaede didn't warn you," The SHSL Magician giggled at her pain. Kasai tried not to laugh when Yuki stuck her tongue out at her.

"How did ya do it?" Kasai asked in amazement.

"Hmm?"

"The trick?! How the he-eck did it set on fire?" he stumbled over the word with one look at Yuki. Kaede apologetically shrugged in response.

"Does Sai tell his victims how he ripped them off?"

"Why you-"

"Okay, nice meeting you Kaede, but we have to go." Yuki grabbed Kasai's arm and dragged him out of there.

"So how many rooms are left? Isao asked Masashi, way ahead of the two youngests.

"We'll have to see how many ladies are left." He said with a cheeky grin. "I don't think Kaede's that cute, she's more of a crazy psycho to me…"

_Okkkaaaaaaaaaay why are all these guys players…? _ Yuki thought as she and Kasai ran to meet them. She would have so much to tell Andy!

"It isn't nice to say things like that, Masashi!"

"Would you keep walking? At this time we will finish the introductions tomorrow." Judge said before taking the lead. Doubling the corner, Judge nearly had a heart attack when some sort of clown bounced towards him with a wide grin.

"Hey!" the clown said, taking off their blue mask, revealing them to be a muscular, dark-skinned girl with thin blue eyes and dark red hair. "Sorry if I scared you. I'm Snip, Ultimate Party Crasher, weird name and title I know, but you'll get used to it."

"M-Morning Snip." Isao greeted, having recovered from his shock. Kasai and Yuki came running at that moment, both stopping short when they saw the girl. Yuki was more shocked at what she was wearing: a long blue coat without sleeves and with a collar adorned with a tooth pattern, black and white stripy pants and tall black boots.

"What are your names, talents, hobbies, star signs and blood types?" Snip asked.

"Kasai Ichijó, SHSL Thief, I won't tell you yet and…" he trailed off. "I…have no…idea."

"Don't worry 'bout it, I was just kidding."

After unsurprisingly awkward introductions, it became clear that Judge was a bit uncomfortable with her.

"I don't get why would you hide your face behind a mask, you're beautiful enough." Masashi flattered her. Only to be completely taken aback with her answer.

"Don't waste your time, playboy, I'm not into boys." Masashi's expression was laughable.

"Okay, we still have to meet some girls. Oh, your room is the one on the left." Judge said, gesturing to Snip's luggage.

_Christ, what did I ever do to deserve this?_ Masashi thought as they walked to yet another room. _A 'pleasant' band girl, two little girls, a girl who can't keep her eyes open and now a girl who is into girls! At least the boys **are** interesting…_

Finally, it was time to meet the last two students. The pictures were rather ominous. A bloody sheet of paper 'Kumiko' and a handprint 'Kasumi'. Kasai shifted uncomfortably. He had a sneaking suspicion that someone was peering at them thought the keyhole, silently waiting for them to go away.

"Dude," Isao broke the silence. "Do you think a hand model lives there?"

"Maybe a murderer does!" Liam shivered.

"I doubt Hope's Peak would allow a SHSL Serial Killer…" Kasai rolled her eyes.

"What about we knock on the door and find out?" Masashi sighed.

But before anyone could do so, it opened. Yuki let out a surprised yelp and leapt behind the tallest of them, Isao. In front of the door was…not the person they'd expected. The girl was olive-skinned, with dark wavy hair and pale blue eyes. She was wearing red lipstick, a purple baggy shirt and a gray school girl skirt, tied by a large red bow, black tights and knee high black boots.

"Morning, Miss," Liam said, having noticed Isao had given up on guessing anyone's name. She just smiled and bowed respectfully at him. Kasai raised an eyebrow. He expected the girl to speak first as she looked like the snobbish rich girl type with her silver bracelets and all.

"Hey do ya talk?" Isao wondered without malice.

"Yeah! Silly of course I do?" Isao backed away instantly, he should be shocked, but..

"I have a name ya know..." The group watched the girl bounce onto her feet, her stoic face now replaced with one of bliss.

"Well I assumed, I mean everyone has a name." Masashi watched the girl tap her face in thought, he was confused, but in the good way. She seemed nice enough.

"I have a name. Kasumi Okazaki to be precise, SHSL Palmist. And I happen to like you! So let's be friends?" Judge stood still, what is with this girl? A few seconds ago she was the perfect wall now she just won't stop.

"Alright, my name's Yuki, SHSL Cartoonist!" Yuki smiled at her.

"Name's Isao, SHSL Lifeguard."

"Judge, SHSL Justicier."

"Masashi, SHSL Fencer."

"Ma…Mas_hee_…Mas_hi_…" Kasumi said slowly, pronouncing each syllable.

Masashi refrained himself from facepalming. "Just don't talk to me if it's so difficult." Immediately after that Isao was lecturing him about how to talk to women. After a while, the introductions continued.

"Liam, SHSL Artist."

"Culebra, SHSL Thief." Kasumi blinked once then she started walking towards him, she leaned down and almost instantly a predatory grin grew on her face.

"Culebra huh? Sounds like Cool Bra?" Kasai reached out and shoved Kasumi away, he didn't care that she was a girl or older than him, he didn't like when people went into his space. Masashi and Yuki had started laughing hysterically. Kasumi grinned again, bouncing back and twirling happily.

"I'll call you Cool Bra then?" Kasumi spoke in that confused manner once again as Kasai sighed.

"You're pronouncing it wrong. It's not 'Cool Bra' it's 'Cool leh bra'" Kasai retorted, red-faced.

"We were wondering, would it be possible to meet your roommate? I assume she's already here." Liam asked. Kasumi grinned at him.

"Of course! Come inside…I must warn you, she's a little shy."

_'Shy' is an understatement,_ Liam thought as they stepped in and Kasumi called out "Kumiko". Who stepped out was, _in complete honesty_, Masashi thought, _a girl who looked as she came out of The Walking Dead._

Kumiko had plain, dark brown hair, brown eyes, sickly pale skin, and was very unhealthily skinny. The thing that caught his attention was her bleeding, yucky-looking lips. She was wearing a black jacket with a hoodie that hid some of her face with, a tee-shirt, and baggy shorts.

"Um, hello...What's your name?"

Kumiko stared at him as she twisted her fingers in the huge pocket of her jacket and chewed her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what to think about this situation. She was never asked her name before; the people who talked to her immediately demanded her services and she accepted their command, but they never asked for her name... Was it that important of a request?

"...You can tell me your request," Kumiko replied quietly, inching closer so she could observe the group better. A blank look remained on her face. "I always do what I'm told."

The olive-skinned girl, her roommate looked at her in bewilderment and stepped forwards. "I have no clue what you're talking about," she muttered, choosing to also study her with the same amount of intensity. "They just wanted to know your name because we're going to share classes and such for a while."

"..." Kumiko tilted her head and clasped her hands together, allowing her terrifying smile to ebb away. Confusion washed over her and it choked her, making her stay silent. But she was comfortable with watching Kasumi while she fidgeted...she felt strange, very strange.

"Okay, she's Kumiko, SHSL Horror Novelist, guys." Kasumi was saying.

"What is stronger than crazy glue and can last over a lifetime?" Kumiko asked as her mind slowly drifted away from reality. She didn't understand what she felt...Happiness? But that's what she felt when she watched horror movies and this felt different. Maybe this was the happiness that normal people cherished.

* * *

><p>As the last of the crowd dissipated, Masashi closed the door to his room. Instead of unpacking his bags, Masashi snatched the remote and sprawled in front of the TV. But when he clicked it on, no image showed up. Only a little square text box that read "searching for signal…"<p>

"Still?" Masashi groaned, "This sucks! I can't even get a signal on my phone. And there's no Wi-Fi either. Why'd they have to build this school in the middle of freaking nowhere? Oh well…"

Suddenly, Isao was darting out the door, exclaiming, "I'm gonna go find where my classes are!"

Masashi was instantly alone. He sighed in relief. Isao was loud and boisterous…not exactly his ideal type of roommate, but at least he was friendly. Happily, he opened up a book and prepared for a quiet afternoon.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Isao came rushing into the Dining Commons. The main doors opened up to a front desk area, but a metal screen was pulled down over the window. He ran right up to it and pounded on it with a fist.<p>

"Hey!" He called, "Is anybody there? Can someone come unlock the doors for me? All of the buildings are locked."

There was no response.

Isao felt a flicker of annoyance. He hadn't seen an adult around since his parents left—not that he was complaining. But he wanted to figure out where his classes were going to be held and explore the campus. His first stop was the Science Building and it had been locked at all entrances. He tried other buildings. The Medical Center? Locked. Rec Center? Locked. He was growing increasingly frustrated.

At least the Dining Commons was open. Perhaps the others were just closed until the other students arrived. But his stubborn spirit drove him to explore the campus buildings before anyone else. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen. He would just have to be patient.

Hm? A delicious scent suddenly reached his nose. Isao turned and spotted a sign that read, "Dinner served at 6." A clock nearby showed that it was exactly that time. All qualms were instantly forgotten: it was time to eat.

Isao followed the smell into a well-lit cafeteria. His mouth dropped open in astonishment at the sight of a buffet: aisles of assorted meats, pastas, fruits, vegetables, and desserts. There were no cafeteria workers around, but the food was fresh and steaming. There was an incredible amount to choose from. Everything looked delicious.

Trying to keep from drooling, Isao approached the spread. The locked buildings didn't matter at this point. Not even the lack of Internet service. A school that treated its students to this kind of feast had to be awesome.

* * *

><p>Kaoru waited a good long while before heading to dinner. She was happy to just laze outside in the grass, strumming a new tune on her guitar. This place was nothing like her hometown. This was nature at its best—outside the school walls, at least.<p>

_I wonder if the school officials let students leave the boundaries,_ Kaoru wondered, entertaining the idea of a walk. It'd be nice to take someone with her, too.

After putting away her guitar, Kaoru ventured to the Dining Commons. All of the students had already gathered there, most of them sitting at tables, others still getting food.

Kaoru refrained from grimacing as she passed Isao and Tetsuo eating enthusiastically. She scanned the cafeteria, wondering whom to sit with. Kasumi and Kumiko were chatting quietly with one another on their own, but the pale weirdo was really freaking Kaoru out.

Not far from them, there was a quiet group: Judge, Kasai, Yuki, Andy, Kaede and Tetsuo. Talking a bit as they ate. She eyed them wishfully, but knew it would be creepy if she just sat down with them and started talking.

That left the large, talkative group that was producing all of the noise in the cafeteria. Kaoru began to make her way to them. This group consisted of Yui, Yukimura, Isao, Liam, Hide, Snip, and…oh God, no.

_Crap. No. I'm just gonna leave. I'm just gonna leave right now and take my plate back to my room and eat there—oh God he's looking up, he's caught the scent of fear, there's no escape now…!_

"Hey Snake Queen, how's going?" Masashi aske her with a smirk.

"Go try to charm someone else, Hayabusa." She answered.

Masashi dropped the issue and invited her to come eat with them. But Kaoru was very unwilling to get to know her peers. She forced a smile, muttered some excuse about how she was expecting a phone call, and escaped with her food.

"She's a bad liar," Liam snorted, flipping out his cell phone, "No one's getting any service."

"Maybe she just hasn't realized yet," Kasumi suggested from the table of the left, glancing at her roommate. Kumiko was very absorbed in writing something. Her thoughts were always buried in her notebook; Kasumi had dragged her over here, hoping she would socialize more, but to no avail.

Oh well…

"So Hide, have you ever touched a dead body?" a voice from the table across them asked.

_Whoops_, Kaede thought right after, _that's not exactly the best dinnertime topic._

But Hide was eager to talk about himself and ran with it before anyone could stop him. His eyes lit up with excitement as he described his experiences with a Forence character in a disturbing amount of detail. A few students, mostly CSI fans, were interested to hear what he had to say. Others were a bit disturbed.

Yuki felt sick to her stomach at the thought of blood and dead bodies. She couldn't eat another bite. "Sorry," She cut in, as Hide stopped to take a breath, "But I think I'm going to go back to my room. I feel a little queasy."

Hide didn't seem to care and quickly delved back into his narrative. Yuki got up; Liam stood with her.

"I'll go with you," he said, eager to escape this rambunctious group.

From their table, Kasai, Judge, Kaede and Andy could hear every word of the other group's loud conversation. Kasai didn't like the looks of them. The actor seemed to give off a rich, spoiled vibe. A few of them seemed like the party type as well. They weren't his sort of people.

"So…" Kasai said quietly, looking from Kaede to Andy, "A magician and an astronomer, huh?"

"That's right," Kaede said wearily, resting her cheek on her hand as she poured more cream into her coffee. She had skipped her afternoon caffeine buzz and was feeling the effects of it.

Andy remained silent, eyeing Kaede's drink with disgust.

"I don't know much about magic," Kasai said thoughtfully, "Is it something you go to high school for?"

"No, Kaede supposes not." she said, picking at her pasta, "Most magicians have mentors teach them everything they know. Kaede learned everything for herself, books, going to see performances, everything she could think about it... Kaede has a keen interest in the performance major…" She drifted off, feeling embarrassed for having prattled on.

"Don't forget the state of the economy. If you don't have a degree to your name, you might as well sell your house and go live on the streets." Andy stated bluntly.

"Meh, you're making it sound way worse than it is." Kasai said light-heartedly.

Kaede frowned. "Kaede wouldn't go that far."

"Yes, you can't say that for sure," Andy said, clearing her throat, "But it's not a problem for any of us. We're here at Hope's Peak, where good fortune is guaranteed."

"Let's hope for a great year!" Judge said, the first words in what seemed like forever.

Nearby, Kasumi and Kumiko were cleaning up and preparing to go back to their dorm room. As they stepped outside, they noticed the sky had darkened considerably.

"It is strange I haven't even seen any adults around." Kasumi said thoughtfully.

Kumiko stared at the girl who she felt unusually what was the word? Fond? Yes, she felt unusually fond of her. Perhaps it was because she still was stalling on his request - no, that annoyed her - or maybe it was her shy and friendly demeanor? She wasn't sure. After all, she wasn't known for making friendship novels and happy endings. She hadn't given much thought to the school's workers not showing their faces. They were obviously there, considering the fantastic meal they had been treated to. Perhaps they were just meant to work behind the scenes. High school was a lot different from elementary school, that was for sure!

* * *

><p>When Andy left the table, Yuki and her spent the rest of their evening quietly. Yuki spent the time sketching, mostly her future classmates. Andy finished decorating her room, plastering the ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stars and planets. Now it felt a little more like home. She looked at the clock—9:00 pm.<p>

"What do you say to waking up early and exploring the school tomorrow?" Andy asked, poking her head out the door to smile at Yuki.

"That sounds like a great idea." Yuki said quietly, "I wanted to check out the Art Center."

"And I can't wait to see the Science Building!" Andy said eagerly, "I hear there's a planetarium, a greenhouse, and a museum! It's gonna be super cool!" Usually Andy was much more shy, but with this girl was different.

Yuki smiled excitedly. With that, she muttered a quick good night and shut the door to her room.

* * *

><p>"So, Tetsuo, what do you think of the school so far, mon ami?" Liam asked his roommate as they prepared to go to bed.<p>

"Well…I am not sure…? I am not…the best when it comes to grades…" Tetsuo said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine! And if you don't, I'll help you!" Liam said helpfully while plopping on the couch.

"If you say so…" Tetsuo muttered, grabbing a notebook to write his discovery. He wasn't the best in the class, but he wanted to help his friend. '_I discovered that Liam has 5 personalities, two seem to clash together when they come out. Warning, don't mention anything about Acting, Singing, Writing or anything 'artistic' if the personalities are to stay in."_

With a sigh, he went after Liam and closed his door.

* * *

><p>"The guys seem…rather nice, aren't they Kaoru?" Yui asked as they prepared to go to bed. "And the beds are really comfy too."<p>

"Meh, there's this guy, Masashi, he's been trying to seduce me. Heh, like that would happen, not for nothing I'm a Rethor!" Kaoru triumphantly said from the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

"Why don't you…play along?" Yui inquired, punctuating the middle of her sentence with a yawn, coming into the bathroom. "Could you…pass me the toothpaste?"

Kaoru stopped short. "What do you mean? Playing along…maybe that'll incite him more…"

"Toothpaste, please…"

"No, perhaps I should charm someone myself, that way he'll be jealous!" Kaoru went on, not listening to the SHSL Dreamer.

"Kaoru, the toothpaste…"

"I'll have to pick him, someone who I could get along, obviously…maybe Hide or that Isao boy…I don't care if they end up loving me…or maybe I do…

"Love is someone passing the toothpaste." Yui said with a little more impatience.

"… Either way, you're a genius, Yui!" Kaoru finished with a laugh.

"Genius Yui wants the toothpaste!"

* * *

><p>"So, Isao, there are a lot of cute chicks here, aren't there?" Masashi asked the SHSL Lifesaver while attempting yet again to make the TV work.<p>

"Nah, I don't think there are so 'cute'." Isao didn't want to do this, but decided that if his roommate's opinion about polygamy could be slightly toned down, he'd try. What did he have to lose? "For the majority of the population here, at least."

"…Maybe you're right." Masashi admitted with a shake of his head. Isao smiled.

"But, man, you gotta admit, Kaoru is pretty cute."

"…Too bossy, and she's playing hard to get."Masashi grumbled.

"Yui?"

"A sleepy airhead."

"Kaede?"

"A weirdo. So are Kumiko and Kasumi, the weirdo's friend." Isao was liking his roommate less and less. But Masashi seemed to have gone on a rant about the attributes of the girls that he didn't like.

"Snip isn't into guys, and Andy and Yuki are too young." Masashi finished bitterly. Isao raised his eyebrow.

"So, Masashi Hayabusa actually has boundaries." Isao said in mock impression.

"Of course I do." Masashi said offended. "I'm not a pedo."

"Still, you shouldn't talk about the girls like this, at least not to their face. Just something to consider." Isao shouted after Masashi as he retreated to his room. After waiting for an hour or so, Isao plugged in his MP3 to the loudspeaker and selected the song **'This is W-A-R"** from the Black Vipers at full volume. Grinning, he flew back to his room and flew to his bed the same instant the song began.

"ISAO!"

Said lifeguard muffled his laughter with his pillow.

* * *

><p>"Kasai, you left your jacket here!" Judge yelled towards Kasai's door, trying in vain to get some signal on his cell phone.<p>

"Comin'!" the startled yell answered. As Kasai walked through the door, Judge was completely sure the tiny thief had somehow fallen asleep while he finished tidying his stuff.

"Why did you seem to go mute every time somebody talked to us, huh?" Kasai asked as he picked up his jacket. Judge shrugged in response. Kasai waited for a few seconds but it seemed as though Judge wouldn't answer. _My point exactly._

"You think I look too young?" Kasai suddenly asked, almost going back to his room. Obviously Kaoru's comment still bothered him. Judge eyed him.

He still didn't know what to think about the boy. He was quiet, sarcastic, and acted mature for his age. Or that's how he saw it. But the oversized blue pajamas, completely tousled hair and teddy bear in hand, reminded him he was _still_ a child, who obviously didn't like to be reminded as such. He wisely decided to keep his opinion to himself, shaking his head instead.

"…thanks, I guess."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>"I swear, is it physically impossible for you to clean up after yourself?" Yukimura scolded at his roommate, currently reading on top of what was once their couch before it was taken over by piles of laundry.<p>

Hide put down his book and gave the most deadpan expression he could muster.

"Yes," Hide responded. The butler rolled his eyes and shoved Hide off 'clothes mountain'.

"We've barely been here a full day," Yukimura grumbled."How is this even possible?"

"Dunno," Hide shrugged. "Innate skill I guess,"

Yukimura gave an annoyed grunt."Being a slob is nothing to be proud of," he snapped back.

"Hey Yuki, I'm sorry," Hide apologized. "It's just, I've always been cared for you know. I'm just not used to this being alone type stuff," Hide looked down sadly "Frankly it's kind of scary not knowing what to do, to not have any script of any kind."

Yukimura sighed and put his hand on Hide's shoulder.

"It's fine, I'm sorry for being so harsh," The Butler's face lit up, as though he had an idea.

"How about this, I'll show you how to clean so next time you'll know your lines."

"Really? Thanks a bunch."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't expect me to make it a habit," The butler turned around, unaware of the smirk on the actor's face.

_'Hook, line and sinker,'_ Hide victoriously thought, he sat back down on his throne of clothing and continued to read his book.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, it was a lot of work having this done. I expect reviews please. And I stick to the same questions of the last chapter, kay?<strong>

**H. E. B.**


End file.
